Communication unit channel assignment is an important issue in communication systems due to the limited radio frequency resources available and growing user demands for information throughput. Many methods of channel assignment are used to select an available channel from a set of available channels and assign it to a communication unit, for which the selection may be based on a variety of factors. Examples of some factors used for channel selection are signal to noise ratio, random number selection, co-channel interference, and channel throughput capacity. The issue exists in wide band, dual band, and ultra wide band systems. An example of a dual band system would be a Local Area Network (LAN) system that is designed to meet two specifications promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers, IEEE 802.11a and IEEE 802.11.g. Such a system could assign users channels in a 2.4 GHz band or, for example, a 5.25 GHz band. Different maximum power spectral densities are specified for transmissions in each band. One example of an Ultra Wide Band system is a personal area network that operates in a frequency band from 3.1 GHz to 10.6 GHz. A maximum power spectral density of −41.2 dBm/MHz is specified for transmissions in this band.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.